1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a medium. Specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a medium related to plug-in software that is incorporated in a general-purpose application and which extends the function of the application in cooperation with a printer driver that controls a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists an application that has a function of header/footer printing for adding a page number or a title at the upper or lower end of a page so as to sandwich an image and text constituting the body of a document at the time of printing. For example, in the case of Microsoft Office Word (Microsoft Corporation), in the setting of header/footer printing, it is possible to specify the position of text input by a user and header/footer in addition to a page number and a title.
In the case where such header/footer printing is performed, the application attaches a header or footer at a predetermined position that is specified for the size of defined regular-size paper. Because of this, in the case where text or an image constituting the body of a document created by a user is small compared to the size of the defined regular-sized paper, a margin is produced between the body and a header or between the body and a footer (see FIG. 1).
In such circumstances, a technique is known, which makes it possible to save paper by deleting a margin not intended by a user in printing using roll paper. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-94762 has disclosed that pixels of image data and pixels of a margin area are compared in order to determine a margin area that exists in print data, and thereby, the margin is deleted after the determination of the margin area.